The present invention discloses a fluid-actuated, multi-store dispenser wherein a spring-biased mechanical linkage causes sequential launching of stores from their tandem position inside a launch container. In some environments, it is desirable to dispense multiple stores from a launch vehicle, for instance sonobuoys, in dense patterns. Due to physical limitations of space in the dispensing vehicle, an effort was made to miniaturize the active components inside the store and therefore reduce the overall outer dimensions thereof. Once the size of the store was reduced, in order to meet the demands of the denser patterns, the inside of the individual launch containers were modified to allow each to hold and dispense more than one store. Any new type of launch container, in addition to maintaining the size requirement dictated by the transporting vehicle, must be operated by the vehicle's pneumatic gas and electrical systems.